


Alligence Guide

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Within Darkness [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, This is basically an alligence guide for into darkness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Relationships: Belgium/Seychelles (Hetalia), Female America/Belarus (Hetalia), Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Within Darkness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1266239
Kudos: 3





	Alligence Guide

Alligence Guide: 

Dark: Canada, Ukraine, America, Belarus, Belgium, Seychelles, Monaco, Israel, Hungary, Taiwan, Vietnam, Brazil, Mexico. 

Overview: after suffering years of neglect, bullying, harassment, abuse, and ignorance, the nations mentioned above eventually banded together and became known as the Dark Alliance. Their power and military might is basically unstoppable, since they throw in first the tanks and infantry after hours or days of bombardment, then the reserves. Their tactics are highly effective, since they came up with their own, and learned from others through observation. 

It is recommended that, if you see them, you should not provoke or even attempt to start a fight with them.


End file.
